


Lip Porn

by Matchgirl42



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lip Fetish, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchgirl42/pseuds/Matchgirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a retaliation drabble after one too many gifs of Tom came across my dash, a way - as it were - to work out my excess energy.</p>
<p>Enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Porn

You take a deep breath.  His fingers are on your thigh, lightly stroking, moving ever so slowly higher.  Your eyes close at the sensation and your head falls back.  You feel his other hand move to the back of your head, curling slightly into your hair as he gently moves your head forward again.

"Oh no, my dear.  I want you…to _watch._ ”

Your eyes pop open as you let your breath out in one long exhale.  His fingers on your thigh continue their slow exploration, lingering softly at the places that make you sigh and make your skin flush.  His other hand trails slowly along your neck, down to the top button of your blouse.  His eyes on yours, taking in every nuance of reaction, he undoes the buttons, one at a time, achingly slowly.

"Tell me, my darling.  What is your most secret wish, your most darkest desire?" He growls softly.

You try to speak and your breath fails you.  He grins at your obvious state as his hand moves the side of your blouse back, revealing your black lace bra.  “So undone, and I have barely… _touched you._   We are going to have _so_ much fun tonight, darling.”

His fingers trace over the edges of your bra, their movements echoing the fingers that were on your thigh but have now reached up to caress the crease between your thigh and your hip.  It is one of your most sensitive places, and you feel the blood rush to your core at the same time it rushes to your nipples, causing them to enlarge and stiffen.  His fingers move to caress them through the lace, and your breath hitches in your throat.

"Mmmmm, lovely my dear.  Still no words for me, though?"

Your mouth moves, trying desperately to create some moisture to coat your throat and allow you to speak.  You swallow, hard.  “Please…” you manage to squeak out.

He grins again, and his hand trails a line around to your back.  His clever fingers work at the clasp of your bra, unhooking it in a mere few seconds.  You feel the garment loosen.  As his fingers trail back around your rib cage, he pulls the band away from your body and leaves a trail of goosebumps behind his gentle fingers.

"Remember.  Eyes on me, precious.  I want you to watch.  I want you to _see.”_

He leans forward and hovers over one breast while his hand massages the other.  His fingers roll your nipple between them, exerting just the tiniest amount of pressure.  At the same time, he merely breathes over your other breast, his breath alternating between a cool jet and a warm breeze across your nipple.  The juxtaposition makes your hips writhe and his other hand presses down on the top of your thigh, controlling your movement.

His mouth finally moves forward, his lips brushing against your hardened flesh.  You fight to obey his instructions to watch him; your entire body wants desperately to abandon all pretense and control.  He rolls your nipple in between his lips, grazing it with his teeth, and it’s as if he has discovered a connection straight to your core.  You can feel all of your muscles tightening as he gently sucks, that delicious tightness that is a prelude to an explosion…

"To-Tom…" you manage to gasp.  "Pl..please….."

His eyes roll upwards to meet your gaze and visually take in your state.  They narrow slightly in gratification and finally, finally, his fingers trail along your inner thigh towards your core.  Just as he sucks with more force, his fingertips slide between your folds and your entire torso slams against the back of the chair with the sensation.  His other hand moves around to your back and trails down to your hip, holding you in place.

His fingers move gently as if they are playing a Stradivarius violin as he ever so achingly slowly increases the suction on your nipple.  He is playing you like a master, striking just the right chords as waves of warmth move up and down your body with increasing speed.

Just as you feel yourself beginning to crest, his other hand grips your hip with an astounding fury, the fingertips burying themselves in your flesh, and you know you will have five fresh bruises come morning.  But you don’t care, because with exquisite timing he gently bites down on your nipple just as you climax - not enough to injure, just enough to add a delicious agony to your _la petit mort_.  Your entire body bows taut, your nerves singing an aria you have never before heard.  You hang suspended in time, holding the final note at a fever pitch until suddenly your body collapses as the note makes it’s way through your throat and out of your mouth in a loud exclamation of pleasure.

His mouth and fingers slide softly from you and both hands move gently up your body as you come down from your high.  His mouth moves gently up your chest to your neck, leaving a trail of warm kisses.  He sucks lightly along your neck and jaw then his lips envelop yours.  Your entire body trembles with the aftershocks as his arms move around you, holding you to his chest.  He breaks the kiss, moving back to once again look into your eyes.  You are reminded of a wolf, a hungry wolf who sees something he plans to devour.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growls softly.  And you can’t find it within you to disagree.


End file.
